


Summer Nights

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Thranduil/Reader Stories [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: please write some more Thranduil Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

It’s nearing the middle of the night when you knock on the ornate wooden door in front of you, but this is the usual hour for you to call. All the other elves have retired for the night, save for the one or two on guards duty, but they’re busy doing their rounds outside at this time. The less people who see you at this hour, the less talking there will be.

Still, to ensure there is no talking at all, you are still dressed in your day clothes. It is the height of summer and your dress was chosen not only to keep you cool, but to ensure that tonight’s visit did indeed take place.

The dress in question is a pale red in colour, with thin sleeves and as much of a neckline as propriety allows. It’s not different from what other maidens are wearing, but choice moves, carefully places jewellery and a few lingering looks made for a very interesting day of council meetings. 

Now, as the heat of the day fades away and nothing but the distant rumble of water can be heart, you wait for an answer to you knock. 

You know full well that there is someone waiting for you, but he’s probably drawing this out in revenge for earlier. 

“If you won’t answer the door,” you say as lowly and seductively as you can, “then I’m leaving.” 

After a moment the door swings open, allowing you entrance to the dimly lit bedroom on the other side. You pass through the doorway, taking care to exaggerate the movement of your hips. 

“I doubt very much that you would leave me.” warm breath breezes over the exposed skin of your shoulder and you shiver. That is the one and only time he will use your name tonight, unless you step out of line. His arms wrap around you, pulling you flush against his chest. “You know better than to tease me.” 

“As do you.” You smirk, pulling away and turning to face him. 

The crown is gone from his head, his hair falling loosely over his shoulders. His robes are open and, whilst his legs are still clad in trousers, his feet and chest are bare. 

The flickering candles cast shadows over the smooth planes of muscle, and it makes your blood boil in anticipation. 

“You are staring.” 

How can you not? Thranduil has a body which truly reflects his strength and agility. Many a maiden (and one or to elves) would entertain this sight in their thoughts. You tell him so and he chuckles, taking careful and deliberate steps towards you. 

“But you are the only one who will get the honour of this sight.” he pauses in front of you, tilting your head back. He ducks his head and presses searing hot, open mouthed kisses down your jugular. You gasp and squirm as hard teeth, a rough tongue and gentle lips make their way down towards the tops of your breasts. “This,” he trails kisses along the neckline, “is far too low to be considered appropriate.” 

You smirk, running a hand through his hair as you attempt to control your breathing. “Somehow, I didn’t think you would mind.” 

Thranduil glances up at you with dark eyes. “You caught the attention of more than just me today.” 

You shrug. “So a few elves decided to look? Who am I to blame them if my image keeps them company at night?” 

Thranduil surges up, pushing you back against a wall and himself flush against you. Long, hard skin presses through fabric and into your stomach, burning hands gripping your face. He kisses you with such ferocity and possessiveness that you think your knees may give out from under you. 

"You are mine. Do not forget that." 

"Yours?" You push him away and raise an eyebrow. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

“Do you not bend for me? Spread those beautiful legs for me?” he murmurs in your ear, as though he doesn’t know the answer. “Am I not allowed every inch of you? To have you scream my name?" 

You nod silently as he somehow gets closer to you, seizing your ear between his teeth and tugging very lightly. The feeling shoots straight between your legs. 

"Then are you not mine?" 

You growl and push him away. Anger flashes across his face, quickly followed by fear. You know him well, and know he thinks he's just caused you insult or pain. "If I am yours, then come and get me." 

You push past him, hand brushing against him lover than was really necessary, and race to the other end of the room. 

There's a brief moment of stunned silence before you hear Thranduil give chase. 

The room isn't really large enough to run around, but it's certainly larger than any of the rooms in your apartments. Heck, it'd bigger than the actual apartment. 

You reach the desk and come up short, suddenly out of place to go. Thranduil reaches for you and you duck under his out stretched arm and run for the door. 

The plan isn't to leave the room, only to make it look like you're going to make him chase you down the halls.

You press yourself against the ornate wood, turning to watch Thranduil stalking towards you. "You seem trapped." He smirks and you shiver.

Once he's a little closer you try to dive around him, but he's just too close. An arm wraps itself around your waist, pulling you against the smooth muscle of his chest. His heart beats strongly against your back, his chest rising and falling as he tries to regain his composure. 

"You know better than that." He says lowly in your ear. He half carries and half drags you over to the bed, picking you up and throwing you down. 

Thranduil looks down at you for a moment, irises almost totally eclipsed by his pupils, before he tilts his head. "This," he says slowly, fingers walking up the bodice of your dress, "has to go." 

You glowering at him. "Don't you dare rip it." You warn, but you know it's futile.

"I'll buy you another one." Thranduil shrugs. 

Then he promptly tears the dress in half. 

The sound of ripping fabric covers the sound of his quiet curses. "That's all you were wearing?" Thranduil's eyes are wide as he takes in your very naked form, except for the dress that's still attached to your arms by the sleeved. "Tell me you wore more than that today." 

You don't know whether to be sheepish or not. "Well, it has been quite hot today..." 

“Oh Valar.” Thranduil groans, running a hand over his face. “If I had known…” 

“What you should know,” you smile slyly, “is the amount of times that I do this."

With another, even deeper groan, Thranduil drops to his knees at the foot of the bed. He grabs your ankles and pulls you to the edge of the bed, until only the top half of you is touching the mattress. He rests your feet on his knees, keeping your thighs level, and slowly parts your legs. “Do you know what this information will do to me?” 

You laugh, propping yourselves up on your elbows to look down at him. “Yes, and I know what I would like you to do to me.” 

“Patience.” Thranduil’s hands trail up the backs of your calves, around your knees, over the tops of your thighs and up to your hips. His hands then trail back down your stomach and dip between your legs, following the path that your own hands sometimes take under the cover of darkness. “Do you still do this to yourself?” he asks, seemingly reading your mind, as the tips of his fingers lightly brushing your clit. 

You shake your head. “As long as I can see you,” you breathe, craving more of his touch, “then why do I need to take matters into my own hands?” 

Thranduil smiles, tracing your clit with a little more pressure. You write on the bed sheets, silently cursing his name. “If you ever feel as though you need to be touched here,” the very tip of a slim finger pushes inside you, “then you come and find me.” 

You give an incoherent ‘hmm’, falling back against the bed. Thranduil withdraws his finger and kisses the inside of your thighs. He kisses all the way up to the join of your legs, before pressing a light kiss on the parting of the folds. “Valar, you look divine.” 

There’s a momentary pause before a ‘Clink! Clink! Clink!’ resonates around the room, as Thranduil drops the rings on his index fingers to the floor. The only rings remaining are the ones on his fourth fingers. 

Thranduil’s hands return to your thighs, keeping your legs open as he ducks his head to your damp entrance. In a single, broad swoop he licks from the bottom of your slip to your clit. His tongue circles you once, before he sucks gently. Your hips buck upwards and his hands quickly move from your thighs to your hips, pushing your back down again. 

His lips move to the lips on the left of your slit, sucking on them and massaging them before moving onto the other side. Your hands snake down the bed and tangle themselves in his hair, pulling hard on the roots. Thranduil doesn’t seem to care. If anything, he doubles his efforts. 

Your clit is once again sucked back into Thranduil’s mouth, his tongue lightly flicking over it as it swells under the pressure of his mouth. 

Whilst you’re writing from the pleasure, one of his fingers circles your entrance before slowly dipping inside. Thranduil moves his finger in time to the flicks of his tongue, adding a second finger. 

Thranduil suddenly pulls away and, before you can protest, he throws your legs over his shoulders. His face is suddenly much closer to you and he wastes no time thrusting his fingers back into you and resuming the tongue-work that you crave so dearly. 

His fingers crook inside of you, rubbing against that wonderful spot on your walls. His second hand presses down on your stomach, just below your navel. The pressure inside of you increases and Thranduil once again doubles his efforts. 

“Thranduil…” you breathe, trying to push his head closer to you. 

The pleasure is building up inside of you, getting to the unbearable point where you have to let go. 

Thranduil stops his oral ministrations to look up at you. “Give it to me. Let it go.” He flicks his tongue over your clit once, twice, thrice more and you come in a shudder and a scream. 

Your eyes clamp shut as waves of pleasure wash over you, your body writhing on the bed. 

Thranduil breaks from you and you struggle to even your breathing. After a few moments you’re able to open your eyes, and you feel heat rush to your cheeks. 

Thranduil has removed his robe and is using it to dry his chest and Valar! Did you really just…? Embarrassment washes over you and your legs snap shut, your head falling back against the bed as you cringe. 

The bed dips as Thranduil lowers himself down next to you, his arm snaking over your waist and rolling you onto your side. You peek at him through your lashes, not knowing what you will see on his face. 

The swine looks rather amused. 

“You know,” he drawls, tracing a pattern on your waist, “that’s the ending I was hoping for.” 

“Yes, but-” 

“But nothing.” Thranduil kisses you, rolling onto his back and pulling you on top of him. “You are incredibly beautiful when that happens. Someday, you are going to realise that.” 

“It’s still embarrassing.” you mutter into his chest. 

Thranduil laughs. “We can work on that.” 

You tilt your head, sliding a leg over his hips. Sure enough, there’s a rather solid bulge beneath your thigh. “I think we might need to work on this first.” With a smirk you sit up, tucking your fingers under the waistband of his trousers. 

Your knuckles drag along smooth muscle as you slowly pull his trousers down. His trousers snag on his erection, but a little manoeuvring has the swollen flesh springing free. The trousers hit the floor with a thud and you take a moment to observe your naked King. 

“Do I please you?” Thranduil teases, watching you just as closely. 

You smile, dragging your eyes up over his erection, over his chest and up to his eyes. “Very much.” 

There is nothing you would like more than to please Thranduil just as he pleases you, to take his cock and work it until pleasure overcome him. You tried it once, but whilst Thranduil seemed to enjoy it, he requested that you didn’t do it again. It confused you, but you daren’t question it for fear of bringing up memories of his wife. Even though she had died nearly two thousand years ago, some days the grief could be near to him. Instead, you crawled up his body and supported yourself above his hips. 

Thranduil reaches out to support you as you slowly lower yourself onto him. Once he’s fully inside you, you have to take a moment. Each time feels like the first time, you never truly prepared for just how much of him there is. 

When you’re ready you bounce a little. “All sorted?” Thranduil smirks, manoeuvring into a sitting position. 

“Oh hush.” you hit his shoulder, ducking your head to kiss him. You lift yourself up on your knees, sitting back down as he thrusts up. You let out a heavy breath, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

As you move up and down, Thranduil catches a taut nipple in his mouth. He sucks hard and flicks his tongue over it as you continue to ride him. 

When your rhythm falters slightly Thranduil grabs your waist, manually moving you. Each movement has him rubbing against the sensitive spot inside you, and you quickly feel the heat return. It pools in your belly, pushing you closer and closer towards the edge that you desire. 

Thranduil breaks from your breast, looking up at you with something akin to adoration. “Tulan inyë.” 

A hand moves to your clit, rubbing it as you move on him. 

One thrust, two thrusts and the edge is rapidly approaching. You moan, your head dropping down onto his shoulder. “Thranduil, please. I just... I need…” 

“Let me see you.” Thranduil thrusts up harder, pressing against that spot. “Let me see you come undone. Tulan inyë.” He takes a nipple back into his mouth and sucks. Hard. A flick of the tongue, a rub of your clit and there.

You come with a shout of his name, walls contracting around his erection. Your nails scratch at his back and you stop moving, pressing your forehead against Thranduil’s shoulder as waves of pleasure wash over you. You hardly notice Thranduil take your hips, moving you once more upon him.

Everything is oversensitive and riding him is almost painful, but you endure for a few more moments, until Thranduil finds his own release.

Thranduil comes with a guttural groan, and you feel him spend himself inside of you.

Exhausted, Thranduil lifts you off him and fall back onto the bed. You fall down next to him, head coming to rest on his shoulder. “We should probably clean up.” you say quietly. “Don’t want a repeat of last time.

“Mm hmm.” 

“Thranduil…” 

“Just let me enjoy the peace for a few moments. Just lay here and enjoy the peace.” 

You smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek and draping an arm over his chest. “I could lay here even if the world was falling apart around us.”


End file.
